Basic and applied biochemical researchers rely on many different types of information to plan and perform experiments, however, computers are used infrequently as a source of this knowledge. Our proposed protein purification knowledge base provides new computer-readable databases coupled with an expert system to guide biochemists to use the data more effectively in daily research. The databases will contain experimental protein data, historical purification protocols and reference data while the expert system represents rules for planning and using protein purification techniques. The system can be used as a reference source by experienced biochemists, as a research tool by all medical researchers and as a training tool for novices and students. The databases and a query interface will be distributed independently of the fully integrated protein purification workstation.